


the object of my affection

by bituin (orphan_account)



Series: morning suns and evening skies [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Platonic Cuddling, Seemingly Married Housemates, Tags Are Hard, and, asahi hates the rain, might have projected on these characters ngl, same, same asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bituin
Summary: When the gods had made it rain with selfless and all too caring flatmates, Asahi thinks he must have been outside hogging all the blessings, because Nishinoya Yuu was the best confidant he could have ever asked for.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: morning suns and evening skies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886389
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	the object of my affection

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i wrote this for day 1 of asanoya week 2020 under the affection/kisses or roommates/neighbors prompt. it's the first ever fic i'm actually publishing since i really wanted to participate for asanoya week but unfortunately, i still haven't gotten off my writing draught and this may or may not be just a huge asanoya word vomit. still hope you enjoy reading it though!! much love <333

Asahi loves the rain, but hates the rain.

That's what he thinks to himself as he watches a few droplets of water collide with the window above his desk drawer. He slumps on his swivel chair and runs a hand through his hair, free from its usual man bun because really, you can only tie your hair like that so much before it starts to hurt your scalp, and then proceeds to rest his left cheek on his left arm as he continues his unceremonious rain-watching session.

He stares at an unfinished piece he's been working on on his sketchpad, a concrete proof that the rain was not a helpful companion when he's aiming for a productive streak, and sighs. Turns and bumps his head on his arm. Sighs again.

There was something about the rain that had always made Asahi feel wary— melancholic, even. When it rained, Asahi remembers his ever-growing list of things he has to worry about in life: dying young, a failing career, not being able to achieve happiness at a time when he's supposed to, to name a few. When the rain came pelting down the ground from the nimbus sky, Asahi's ceaseless pondering came crashing down as well. 

_Or_ , he thinks, _I'm just being melodramatic._

It didn't help the fact that a certain presence he had expected to wake up to this morning was not home yet. _Who has the guts to head out on a Saturday with the weather like this?_

On the topic of roommates...

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, befriending your roommate wasn't actually much of a pain in the ass. That, or he was just lucky enough his roommate was able to put up with his antics for so long (to be fair, the latter had his share of weird habits too, and Asahi never seemed to mind, and even if he _did_ mind, he never said anything, so they're probably quits).

Ever since Asahi had posted that roommate ad online so he could have someone to share his expenses with at his (sorry not sorry, Asahi's landlord!) seemingly overpriced two-room apartment in Tokyo (he originally had planned to get a single studio, but his fate and bad luck decided that all single studios in Tokyo will not be occupied by a certain 5-foot-10 apparel designer from Miyagi) and had met his then-future flatmate, he had always made Asahi less like a roommate and more like a long-time friend.

Lonely nights were much less lonelier (thanks to their spontaneous movie marathons which would almost always turn into a scream fest that would earn them a complaint the day after), cold nights have gotten less colder (his roommate was one heck of a cuddler), and sad nights have been better, courtesy of one energetic man he lived in the same house as.

In the span of almost a year, Asahi thinks he trusts his life to this person, and that's saying a lot, since Asahi had dealt with numerous incidents when trusting people had only brought him headaches and regrets, and his roommate, well, he was the opposite, but in all honesty, he wouldn't have had it any other way. 

When the gods made it rain with selfless and all too caring flatmates, Asahi thinks he must have been outside hogging all of the blessings, because Nishinoya Yuu was the best confidant he could have ever asked for.

Speaking of rain. _It's raining even harder now... where is this lad?_

His train of thought gets interrupted by the faint clashing of keys from the other side of the room. He hears the sound of a key being pushed into the keyhole of their entrance knob at the top, once, twice, before moving to another knob below. The door creaks open and it vomits energy in the human form of Nishinoya Yuu.

"Asahi-saaaaaaan!" The shorter between the two of them greets, satchel perched atop his right shoulder, while holding a paper bag and a closed, wet umbrella (that did a good job keeping him dry, Asahi observes as he spares him a single glance before turning his head back to his desk) on his left hand.

He doesn't even bother looking at the latter who was still effectively tucked into his desk, as he begins to rid himself of his shoes. He uses his socked foot to pull off his other shoe and struggles, forcing him to bend his left foot from behind and remove it with his free hand. All the while, he rambles, and it goes like this:

"So, Asahi-san! First off, I really, _really_ want to apologize for the lack of reminder that I was going somewhere today, but this morning I woke up first and you were sleeping so peacefully like a cute puppy and... you know how cute puppies make me feel! So I thought, I can't possibly wake you up like I usually do— you know the one! With the clanging pans and ripping the curtains open —and left you to go to sleep."

He's taking off his coat this time now. Asahi finally turns to him, and watches. He bites back a smile trying to pull on his lips. _Man, how thoughtful._

"So yeah, I'm sorry for the short notice but— here I am now and I kinda... just got back from the convenience store because I was suddenly craving for my soda popsicles again and on the way I— uhhhh— I passed by your favorite place which sells that _amazing_ tonkotsu ramen and," He shrugs. "You know. I thought maybe I'd buy you some! I just felt like I had to for some reason and I'm talking too much now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, yeah, you kinda are. Keep on going, though. I appreciate it."

"Ah, I'm so sorry, Asahi-san! I'm being chatty again!"

"I literally just said I appreciate it, you..."

"You could be lying!"

This time, he finally turns to where Asahi is, and he flashes a big smile at him, long before he notices the prevalent slump of his shoulders. His smile dies down, and he drops his bag to the side, striding towards his friend. He drops the bags of tonkotsu ramen and (slightly melting) soda popsicles on the taller's desk, then meets his gaze, hands firm on his shoulders.

_Again, to all gods, Azumane Asahi would like to thank you for providing him the Best Housemate of The Year. What has he done in his past life for him to have such a sympathetic friend?_

"Asahi-san. Did you have a tough day today?"

"Not really. It's just," He points to the window at his back, and Yuu only nods. He has told him about this before, had been the only person to know about his feelings toward the gloomy weather.

"The rain, yeah, right..." The other confirms, then stares at the paper bag he put on the table. An idea crosses his mind.

"Well," He grabs the bag, almost shoving it to Asahi who had barely dodged it, "What about we finish all this first, then maybe we can hug each other to oblivion? How's that sound?"

Asahi contemplates, silent for a few seconds. 

"That just sounds like an excuse to cuddle with me, Noya."

"So what if it is?!"

"Alright, alright. It's not like I'll be saying no, either."

* * *

Two bowls of tonkotsu ramen and four sticks of soda-flavored popsicles had found Asahi and Yuu huddled together in Asahi's much larger bed. They had called dibs earlier on who gets to be the big spoon and the small spoon, and despite the taller's usual choice to be the latter, he decided to be the big spoon for today, claiming that he wanted to hug something like a life-sized bear and Yuu might be about the same size as one.

(It had earned him a loud slap on the back from the shorter man, but it was worth it.)

The droplets of rain from earlier have now turned into heavy, thick ones.

Asahi and Yuu stare at each other, the latter's fingers running along the strands of hair covering the former's face. Their legs are a disheveled mess on top of each other, and Asahi's arms are warm around Yuu's waist.

"Feeling better?" Yuu inquires, small smile on his lips. Asahi only nods, looking back at days like this in his head, when Yuu would come consoling him even in the smallest of situations.

Yuu, who was there, when Asahi's proposal for a design company was rejected and he had told him, with a firm pat on his back, _"It's okay, Asahi-san! Maybe now's not your big break, you know? But I believe in you!"_

Or when he got dumped by a partner he had really liked and Yuu, who was enraged but somehow still managed to remain composed had only told him how he did not deserve them at all because _how can they look at Asahi-san and think he's worth breaking up with?!_ and it made him blush furiously coming from him.

Or even when the days were just like this one, Asahi with his heavy heart, and Yuu, always present, always there for him. Never faltering, never ceasing. 

In the span of almost a year, Asahi has learned how lucky he must be, getting to know Yuu, as if he saved him from a lonely, boring life in the middle of Tokyo.

"You don't have to do this for me, you know?" Asahi talks first, scrunching his nose for a brief second, and watches the disapproving look on Yuu's face.

"I know, but I want to. You were kind enough to let me live in here when you could have chosen to live alone, and you know, this is just how I'd like to express my gratitude. Apart from chipping in with the expenses, of course."

"Of course I'd let you live here! You were the only one who responded to that ad!" Yuu chuckles at this. "Touché. But really, thank you. You may not know it, but you have significantly made my life much better in all the months we've roomed together."

"And so did you, Noya."

Silence.

"We sound so much like a married couple right now, you know that?"

Asahi agrees. "I mean... at this point, the only thing we're missing is a marriage contract..."

They both chuckle once more, grip tightening around each other as the rain continuously fell, matching the beating of their hearts.

* * *

Asahi hated the rain, for it reminded him of loneliness, his troubles— but at the very same time, he loved every single moment of it, because through every single downpour, every uneventful day, Yuu was always there to bring him back up.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just so messy but i still hope you liked it somehow! scream at me at fubukies on twt! let me know what i can do to make my writing better cuz i honestly suck HDJDHDJDJ


End file.
